tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Flour Power
* Michael Brandon |season=9 |season_no=9.26 |number=234 |released= * 25th November 2005 * 27th November 2005 * 18th February 2006 * 2nd March 2007 * 26th October 2007 * 22nd October 2008 |previous=Keeping Up with James |next=Follow that Flour}} Flour Power is the twenty-sixth episode of the ninth season. Plot On Halloween night, Thomas is alone at the sheds when Sir Topham Hatt assigns him to collect the flour from the mill and take it to the bakery. He also tells Thomas that he must work with Diesel which makes Thomas upset. Thomas arrives at the docks where he is suppose to meet Diesel, but he is not there. He does not know that Diesel is sneaking behind him and gives Thomas a fright by biffing some oil tankers out of way. Diesel teases Thomas for being a scaredy engine and they set off for the flour mill. When they pass the woods, Diesel says it is the haunted forest and calls out to Thomas in a spooky voice. Thomas crossly tells Diesel to stop it. When they arrive at the abandoned mines, they hear a banging noise and Diesel teases Thomas that it is a ghost engine looking for a steam engine to scare. Thomas says he is not scared, but secretly he is. When Thomas and Diesel stop at a signal, Thomas hears a strange cry and feels something touch his coal bunker which was a tree, but he does not know. Diesel cries out to Thomas that it is the ghost engine after his funnel. Thomas is so scared he peeps frightfully and Diesel calls Thomas a scaredy engine twice. Thomas is so cross with Diesel that he wants to find a way to pay him back. When they arrive at the flour mill and Diesel goes ahead of Thomas, Thomas has an idea to show Diesel who is the scaredy engine by biffing the trucks out of the way and gets covered in white flour looking like a ghost engine. Diesel is so frightened he runs out of the flour mill before he can hear that it is only Thomas. Thomas buffers up to the flour trucks and sets off for the flour mill. While heading for the bakery, Thomas realizes the thing Diesel said that was used to scare him is just a tree that touched him, the strange cry was an owl, the banging at the abandoned mine was just a door and that the forest he passed earlier was Henry's Forest. Diesel is with Sir Topham Hatt at the bakery when Thomas arrives and Diesel gets scared again and tells Sir Topham Hatt that the ghost engine has come to get him, but Sir Topham Hatt says it is only Thomas. Sir Topham Hatt praises Thomas for his hard work and rewards him a special washdown. Thomas is looking forward to telling his friends everything that has happened. Characters * Thomas * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * The Dairy Manager (cameo) * The Baker (cameo) * Percy (toy cameo) * Lady Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Knapford Yards * Sodor Flour Mill * Castle Loch * Brendam * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Bakery * Henry's Forest * The Abandoned Mines Trivia * The episode's name is a play on the 60s saying "Flower Power." * When the camera looks beside the boy's bed, an ERTL Percy, a Thomas and the Magic Railroad poster and the medal from the seventh season episode, Three Cheers for Thomas are visible. * A deleted shot of James passing Castle Loch without Henry passing by is used in the music video, Day and Night. * The episode's plot is similar to the second season episode, Ghost Train. * Going by production order, this is the eleventh episode of the ninth season. * This is the final episode narrated by Daniel Vulcu in Romania and Ian MacAmhlaigh in Scotland. * A deleted scene indicated that Sir Topham Hat was originally going to dress up as Satan. Goofs * The narrator says "Suddenly, Thomas felt something touch his tender," but Thomas is a tank engine. "Bunker" would have been the correct term. * When Thomas rolls under the chute, he biffs some trucks out of the way. Then, when Thomas comes out covered in flour, Diesel is in front of Thomas, not the trucks. * When Thomas is trying to find Diesel in the yards, his lamp is not dirty. But when Diesel scares Thomas, his lamp is dirty. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Flour Power (magazine story) Quotes :Diesel: Woooooooooo! Thoooooomas! :Diesel: Look out! The ghost engine is after your funnel! :Thomas: Cinders and Ashes! Home Media Releases es:La Harina al Poder pl:Moc Mąki Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes